


Can we kiss forever?

by castawayheart



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, I miss Natasha, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Endgame, Reunion, Sad Ending, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug, Wanda is alone, and her brother - Freeform, and misses her girlfriend, but make it sad, it's so sad, reunited but how long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castawayheart/pseuds/castawayheart
Summary: Wanda sees her brother and the love of her life one last time.Sets after endgame.





	Can we kiss forever?

Wanda opened her eyes but something was different. Felt different. Her body felt lighter and her mind calmer and slowly she got up and looked around.

It was confusing, she got no idea where she was or how she got there. It seemed like a quiet, peaceful place, a small forest could be seen in the distance and the sun was about to get down. Flowers were here and there. It felt like heaven.

Wanda began to walk around slowly, looking for something that wasn't beautiful and in full rise, looking for the edge of all this beauty. This place seemed impossible to exist but still she was there.  
Her thoughts were peacefully quiet and her heart wasn't aching anymore but she couldn't think of a reason why. It kinda scared her, she hadn't felt that good and happy since her brother died.

A voice shook her from her thoughts. It sounded so familiar, the witch couldn't believe her ears and eyes when she turned around.

"Long time no see, sestra."

Wanda started crying immediately and run towards her beloved brother, having no idea how he got there but not caring at the moment. He hugged her and held her tight, wiping away her tears. Wanda's whole body was shaking, she was so confused but happy, he was there, he was real.

"How is this even possible?", she whispered, looking at him with tears in her eyes. "I have no idea", he smiled sadly, "but I'm not the only one who's here to see you, Wands."

Wanda's eyes widened, having a glimpse of an idea what he meant. She held on tighter to him, whispering one question.

"is she.. Is she here? With you?"

Pietro just nodded and let go of her. The other twin turned around, seeing a person in the distance, familiar red hair swinging in the wind, a smile on her face. A single tear ran down Wanda's cheek. Of course it was her.

"Hello malyshka."

Natasha walked towards her, a few tears on her face. Wanda ran into her arms, crying, shaking with sobs. She couldn't speak, but laying in the arms of her lover was enough at this moment.

"I missed you, little one." The redhead kissed her forehead, comforted her. The witch just continued sobbing and Pietro walked more towards the couple, scared of his sister completely breaking down.

"I missed you, too, Nat. I still do."

A sob escaped Natasha's lips, knowing she had to let go of her girlfriend soon again, forever.

"This isn't real, is it?" Wanda's voice cracked, it sounded heartbreaking. "You both.. You're still dead. And I'm not."

Pietro just nodded. "I'm sorry, little one." Wanda held onto Nat tighter, not wanting to let go again. A whispered sentence escaped her lips. "I don't wanna go, not again, I don't wanna do all of this without you." Her crying became more intense and a single tear ran down Pietro's cheek.

Behind her Nat's voice broke. "I don't know how long we have left here."

Wanda closed her eyes, breathing slowly in and out.

"I have to let go, haven't I? I don't want to, but I have to."

Her girlfriend and her brother nodded.

"Okay, I.. I just.. Want to feel both of you a last time. I need to know you're okay. That you aren't in pain. Not anymore."

"We're good, milaya. Free of pain. And we're with you, every day."

Wanda nodded again, whispering a small "okay". The landscape around her began to fade and she panicked, it was too soon to go. Pietro hugged her, short but tight, whispering some words in Sokovian to comfort her, then let go of her. Nat stood by her side, a sad smile on her face. Wanda hugged her again, for the last time, kissing her while crying, knowing this was goodbye, goodbye forever.

"I love you, Natka."

"I love you, too, malyshka."

Everything faded. Nat and Pietro just stood there with her, looking at her. Wanda wasn't ready but she had to.

Then, her brother started to disappear and Wanda's heart collapsed again. Her tears became more and more, she looked at Natasha, held onto her. The redhead kissed her one last time and then slowly faded, too, not without whispering a last Goodybe.

Wanda broke. She was alone again. She collapsed onto her knees, sobbing. The pain was too much.

"Let me go, malyshka. It's okay. I love you."


End file.
